Letters from Kings Cross
by Slipping-all-over-my-ships
Summary: George is getting letters each day, seven months after the Final Battle, in which Fred was killed. Canon compliant. Rated K , subject to change. The photo os Van Gogh's "Still Life with Bible", 1885.
1. January

January 1

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

I swear, you'll have the greatest time ever up here, it'll even beat the New Year's on '97.

You should probably stop drinking so much.

I mean it, but the firewhiskey down.

George. Stop. You're a pretty sappy drunk, you know that?

If you don't put down your wand, I'm calling Dad.

Chin up, mate,

Fred

January 2

Hey,

Look whose holy now?

George, stop crying.

I mean it, that's not- I- you'd better be crying with laughter, right now George.

What do you call a flying house-elf?

You get the answer in about seventy years or so!

Love you, please don't cry anymore.

Fred

January 3

Quit frowning, it's unflattering.

Remember when we blew up Moaning Myrtle's toliet? Or threw the fanged frisbee at Filch? And broke into Honeydukes for the first time? And set up that portable swamp in the charms-

DAMNNIT GEORGE I SAID STOP CRYING!

Fred

P.S. Please?

January 4

Sometimes, when I think about writing to you each day, I wonder what I would even say. But then, I sit down and start to write, and I have to remember that they're supposed to be short.

Knock knock!

Come on, you could at least pretend to play along. No, don't hit your head like that- ouch!

Fred

January 5

They only give us these letters this far afterwards if you really needed it. I tried to make a clean break like the others here, really.

But we're Gred and Forge, so we've never really been that neat, have we?

Gred

January 6

I'm glad Ron's been helping you take care of the shop while I'm gone. People have been pretty good to you, you know. Considering you're still hung up on something that happpened 7 months ago.

Fred

January 7

Sorry, that was a little rude, yesterday, wouldn't you say? I'll bet you're mad. I'll bet you're not even reading this. You're not.

Fine.

January 8

Look, I'm sorry. That was out of line, and I'm sorry. Thank you.

Love,

Fred

January 9

What would you say to Veritiserum candy? For ministry aurors on the go and such. If they're undercover, they can slip them a candy, and it's much less suspicious looking than a vial.

We'd have to have some kind of paperwork and registration for it though. Hmm...

Fred

January 10

Yeah, I thought about the Veritiserum candy some more. Probably not the best idea, I'd say.

I'll keep thinking.

Fred

January 11

George,

You know, Angelina and Lee don't like to see you so sad.

Fred

January 12

I mean, I get that you kept it bottled up for the last seven months, and you holed yourself up in work...It's just that's how they thought you were dealing with it.

So don't get mad at anyone, especially Mum. They just want to see you happy again.

Love,

Fred

January 13

That's quite the hangover you've got. New Year's was nearly two weeks ago.

Fred

January 14

Really, if you don't stop drinking, I'm going to stop writing.

Take your pick,

Fred

January 15

Thanks. I think I even need these letters more than you. Time passes really weird up here. Those seven months went by in a snap, when I think about it. It's sort of like I just left.

Fred

January 16

You should let Ron actually do something for once, other than manual labor. I know he's Ron, but if Hermione has stuck with him, he's got to have some form of a brain.

Fred

January 17

Right. That was stupid of me not to realize, wasn't it? You'll just give him all the manual labor and you can keep your mind busy. Well look, you'll have to think about me sometimes.

Fred

January 18

I was funny, right? So quit moping. You can smile, you know.

Fred

January 19

Plus, if you don't do something, you'll be old and fat in about a year. And I'll just let my letters make fun of you, then.

Fred

January 20

Great! You listened, you actually listened!

You are the greatest twin brother ever!

Fred

January 21

Good job not crying yesterday, I thought maybe that letter would tear-jerk- crap.

Fred

January 22

Hey, give Valerie the day off for once, will you? She's got a boyfriend you know. Make Angelina work or something. That's what friends are for.

Fred

January 23

Wow, I didn't realize Angelina was that good a salesperson. Let's try Lee next!

Fred

January 24

Go on, try it! Lee's good old commentator voice could come in handy!

Fred

January 25

Ha! I told you! That boy has dragged his mum in here so many times, I can't even count, and she finally bought something! Because of Lee! Give him a bonus.

Fred

January 26

Did you listen to that Chudley game on the wireless? Ouch! And I thought those boils hurt back in school.

January 27

I didn't sign my name yesterday. How do you feel about that? I guess it doesn't matter much. I mean, really, are you talking to anyone else that's dead?

January 28

I didn't mean to make you sad yesterday. Thanks for visiting my headstone though. It's a spiffing cemetery, those guys throw killer parties!

Fred

P.S. Too much too soon?

January 29

I'm sorry, I promise to not mention my dying so much if- Merlin, George! I am trying to write here!

Don't you roll your eyes at me, kid!

Fred

P.S. I think I'm older... Ask Mum

January 30

Smetimes I think you won't pick up my sarcastic or snotty tone sometimes, but then I remember that your Forge, and I'm Gred.

January 31

Crap. We're already a month in. I hope you don't think I'm wasting these letters? Good. Also, if you ever need or want me to stop then go ahead and yell at the clouds or something. I'll hear.

Fred

**A/N: Yes, I believe I can balance both of my stories at once. Please, send me ideas for letters! It will take longer to update this story than TETAEF, because that story is mostly written. Thank you for reading!**


	2. February

February 1

Did I ever tell you what this place looks like?

Well I can't, so get over it.

Freddie

February 2

Ha! Just kidding! It looks like Kings Cross. You know when you were eavesdropping on Harry and Ginny and he told her it looked like Kings Cross, only cleaner?

Its just like it.

We take trains and stuff to wherever we want to go. It really is heaven.

Fred

February 3

Say, I want to travel, I can do it, no strings attached. If you want to live in a small town and grow old again, you can do it. The only thing you can't do is imagine people who are still, you know, alive.

Fred

February 4

I tried picturing you, at first. I thought maybe it would be more fun, doing it together. But it was awful. It was just like a robot of myself. It would repeat anything I said and it just made me sad.

So I got rid of it and-stay with me here, George- I decided to just sort of take care of the real you with these letters.

Fred

February 5

You should travel.

Fred

February 6

We always wanted to travel, remember? The two of us were going to go all over the world; I had always wanted to see China.

You always wanted to go to those castles in Norway.

Fred

February 7

You can go, I wouldn't be mad. Maybe a little jealous, but not mad. After all, I can pretty much go wherever I want!

You could take Angelina or Lee or even both.

Fred

February 8

I mean, I know it's always been the pair of us, but groups of three are good too. Ron did that with Harry and Hermione.

Fred

February 9

That is, until they shut Harry out and he found comfort in Ginny...

Fred

P.S. I hope you've threatened him properly.

February 10

Or maybe it was the other way around? Harry and Ginny get together the year after we "graduated", and if Ron and Hermione didn't hit it off until the last battle- interesting.

Fred

February 11

Our "graduation" was probably my favorite memory. The fireworks, the swamp- I was wonderful.

February 12

Erm, I mean, IT was wonderful- yeah. That works. I'm winking at you right now.

February 13

I'll bet you already knew I was winking; you're good at reading into my tone.

February 14

So, no date? Me neither. They're not big on that up here. But it's alright. You, on the other hand, I saw a very nice blonde in the muggle village? Fine. I'll just let you win over some poor girl with our devilishly handsome looks.

Oh, Merlin. There's some girl crying. That's not allowed up here, you know. It just doesn't happen. I think she had a boyfriend or something. He must've moved on.

Well they give us these letters so we don't cry, you know.

And now, you're crying. Again.

Stop it George,

Freddie

February 15

Promise me no more crying, got it? Today's your last day.

Thank you.

Fred

February 16

Speaking of roamnce, I have a confession to make. Remember sixth year, with the Triwizard Tournament? And the Yule Ball? Well, remember that I asked Angelina? When we were dancing, she said "George," and I was confused, and she said she thought I was George the whole time!

How about that, huh? Good thing I wasn't completely in love with her or anything, that would have been horrible.

Fred

February 17

Ok, maybe I liked her back then. But I got over it. I was always fond of Alicia as well.

Fred

February 18

Holy Mother of Merlin! Did you SEE the Puddlemere game yesterday? Oliver was amazing!

Fred

February 19

Ok, I geddit. Stop using Quidditch as an excuse to drink too much, it's annoying, and you smell bad afterwards.

Fred

February 20

Go play some Quidditch or something. That's why there's no more Umbridge! No more Umbridge, no more ban!

February 21

You haven't flown for over a year, George. The shop isn't THAT busy. Take Angelina or something?

February 22

George George George George George Georgie. Oh, George.

Fred

February 23

Hey, you know, I appreciate the effort, I really really do. It's taken the longest time for you to go outside, let alone ask out a girl. She just got dumped, don't take it personally.

Fred

February 24

But really, why would you ever dump her? She's bloody gorgeous! Must be a personality thing. Maybe she's a pathological liar.

Fred

February 25

Holy cow, I forgot there was only 28 days in February. This is going by too fast.

February 26

Two months practically down. What a rip, that month of February is.

February 27

It's just depressing, not having any day in the thirties this month. It makes me feel old- although, I couldn't ever place why...

February 28

Well. That's offically two months down.

So I realize this is supposed to be the month of coupley love, but I decided it can be best friend/best brother/ best twin love too.

Love you, George,

Fred

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review! If you've got ideas for a letter or a few right in a row, let me know!


End file.
